prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lady Killer/@comment-5271456-20120830035055
GUYS READ THIS. THE BOLD ARE REALLY IMPORTANT. TV Guide did a post-finale interview with Marlene King, who spoke about Toby's betrayal, the summer finale, shipper news, Halloween and 3B as a whole! On whether the writers always knew Toby would be involved in the "A" Team "No. I did know Mona (Janel Parrish) would be, but not with Toby until early on when we decided to not kill him, as in the books. The theme we explore all the time on the show is "what appears to be isn't." So it was really fun to develop a character who really was the moral compass of the show. There were points at the end of Season 1 where we said that Toby is the only character in Rosewood who had never lied, and that was a truth to that point." On whether Toby ever had real feelings for Spencer "That's the story we're going to tell the next part of the season and you'll get a better sense of it."' On whether he could possibly still have good intentions' "No." On the motivation behind Spoby's sex scene "It helped to keep the surprise, but also I feel that, for Spencer, it was the right time. Toby had been gone for several weeks and she was the one who wanted to wait. And for her character, not knowing he's on the A Team, it made sense for her to want to consummate the relationship. She thought she might've lost him forever until he showed back up in town." On whether we'll ever see the scene where Caleb was shot "Maybe. We're still talking about it." On why Emily did not console Paige after the shooting "Paige knows these girls are four best friends and the show is really about the friendship and their unconditional bond. So, Paige made the sacrifice in that moment. She saw Emily (Shay Mitchell) and Hanna (Ashley Benson) really needed each other, so her doing the body block and getting the police's attention was her way of saying, "I get it, I understand," And Spencer's look in subtext was, "We're so sorry.""On Nate being Maya's killer and dead"He's definitely dead and yes he is definitely Maya's killer.'On Ezria "Even though there wasn't resolution there, it opened up and fuels ourstory. What I thought to be interesting was that the "Ezria" shippers felt like, 'Oh no, Maggie is nice." They were expecting her to be a bi--- like Jackie, and here she shows up seemingly very nice with a secret of her own and asking Aria for help." '''On Jenna returning to Rosewood ' '''"Not right away, but she's definitely still alive in our world."' On Garrett' "He's back in action and a very important part of the Halloween episode."' On time passing between the summer finale and Halloween episode' "Enough time for certain injured people to have healed." On the Halloween episode and 3B "I would say check out the webisodes. The next one is starring Jason (Drew Van Acker) and CeCe (Vanessa Ray). We know they have a history, but we've never seen them together on the show. All the webisodes are intriguing and insightful and we know it's a long break for our fans. So, we're hoping this gives them a little candy to eat until then." On whether the webisodes have clues viewers will need in order to follow 3B "They won't be lost in Season 3B if they don't watch, but I'm certain there are clues and there's texture and there are moments that are fueling storylines going into 3B. We're introducing a character by Aerial Miranda in the webisodes that has a significant role in Season 3B." On the theme for 3B ' '"It's that Mona is back. Now we see Mona has found a way to get in and out of Radley, the old "A" who we all miss will be very much back and present in the girls' lives."